


Roll It On Home

by toothIess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur Knows, Bossy Arthur, Bottom Arthur, Established Relationship, It's all porn, M/M, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: It's a nice spring day day and Merlin and Arthur enjoy some time alone at a lake





	Roll It On Home

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some typos in this. I apologize in advance

There was one thing that Merlin was absolutely certain of which was that Arthur Pendragon had the nicest ass in all of Albion. When he had first arrived at Camelot he had only been able to stare at it from afar while he fulfilled his duties, but for the last couple of years he had been fortunate to expect it up closer and to lay his hands on it.

Merlin was seated at the edge of the lake as he watched Arthur who was wading through the shallow waters of a lake in nothing but his skin he felt himself stirring in his breeches from the sight.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me?" Arthur asked impatiently as he turned his head to meet Merlin’s gaze.

"I must say that the view is most astonishing from over here, Sire," Merlin replied meekly. "I think I’ll sit here for a while longer."

This lake had been one of their favorite places to go to since they Merlin had been welcomed to spent the nights in the King’s bed. There were plenty of large oak trees that surrounded the entire lake and you had to cross a certain hidden path to be able to even find this place. That was why they had decided to make this place theirs whenever the weather was pleasant.

This was actually the first time this year that they had been able to make it to this lake. The winter had been harsh and unbearable and the people of Camelot had struggled to make it through these endlessly long months. There had been a handful of people who had succumbed to the bitter cold. That was why when the first Spring sun had shone through the dark and gray clouds it had been such a warm welcome.

Arthur had been restless to go away for a trip almost the entire winter but because of the drastic weather and snow he had been practically forced to stay behind Camelot’s walls. This time the sky was a shade of light blue and the sun was shining pleasantly through some clouds. It wasn’t as warm as they had hoped it would be, but it was a whole lot better than the harsh winter they had just endured.

"Whatever you say, _Mer_ lin. Although I’m certain that the view is much nicer from over here," Arthur went on in a teasing manner as he made his way over to where the water was deeper and reached his further than his navel.

Merlin observed him emphatically, wondering what was the right thing to do. In an instant he undid the ties of his breeches and kicked those onto the grass. "Fuck, that’s cold!" he yelped when he put his feet into the icy water. He had been hoping that at least would be somewhat warmer. This lake had been frozen for most of the winter so it was to be expected that it would still pretty cold to some degree. Still Merlin preferred his water at a more pleasant temperature which was why he raised his hand as his eyes flashed gold for the faintest of a second. He could feel how the water surrounding him changing to a much nicer temperature and he let out a lazy, but happy sigh as he wandered further and deeper into the water.

"Merlin, did you just pee in the water?" Arthur cried out in dismay when also felt the change in the water and immediately assumed the worst of his lover.

"What? No! That’s something that I would never do."

Arthur whirled around to look at Merlin with narrowed eyes. "You cheated!" he said expressed, pouting slightly. "You’ve used your magic."

"Well, I wasn’t going to freeze my balls off instead," Merlin snapped back as he got closer to him. "I happen to be very fond of them if you must know."

"So am I," the King affirmed with a chuckle.

Arthur had known the truth about Merlin’s magic for quite some time until his clumsy manservant had finally dared to admit it to him during post coital bliss. He had expected that Arthur would at least throw him on the pyre, but instead he had promised Merlin that he wasn’t going to let anything happen to him and that he was going to keep him safe. He had kept his word all this time. But because of this Merlin had used his magic countless of times in the bedroom to make things more enticing for both of them.

"It’s nice to be here after that terrible winter," Merlin said lightheartedly. The water also reached around his navel now as he had gotten closer to his King. When he was here he able to forget about everything else for a while and just think about the two of them.

Arthur wrapped his arm around the warlock’s middle and pressed his mouth against the crook of his neck. "I’ve been looking forward to this moment all winter. I mean what’s better than being able to walk outside naked without my cock freezing off or something? This is paradise compared to that."

Merlin hummed as his hands went up to cup Arthur’s perfectly sculpted arse which always fitted into his palms as if it been especially sculpted just for him. "I’m well aware of that because you’ve been complaining about that all throughout the winter," Merlin replied. "Still, now that I’m here I have to agree with you."

"What for?"

"The view is definitely better up here."

Arthur threw back his head to let out a bark of a laugh and Merlin saw his exposed neck as an open invitation. His hands went up to the back of Merlin’s head as he let their lips crash together. Merlin murmured at the contact as he opened his mouth to grand Arthur access who pushed his tongue inside to meet Merlin’s. Their tongues danced around each other, fighting for dominance.

"I do so happen to love Spring," Merlin said with a low voice as his hand stroked Arthur’s half-hard cock underneath the surface. The King was grunting in heated puffs underneath Merlin’s ear as he got rock hard under his lovers touch. "Since you fucked me so harshly this morning my ass is still a little sore. That’s why it’s my turn to fuck you this time and I’ll do so until you’re screaming my name in the end."

"Is that a threat?" Arthur asked.

"It’s more of a promise."

Merlin needed Arthur to know that he meant it and he pushed him back until he was pressed against a large boulder in the center of the lake with his back. This way Arthur was being supported by something as Merlin’s clever fingers trailed over Arthur’s thigh’s and towards his firm bottom. Without any warning Merlin gently pressed one finger inside Arthur’s hole.

"You can give me more than that," Arthur made clear with parted lips, rolling with his hips a little.

Merlin’s pupils were entirely blown as he met his gaze. "It seems like someone is very eager for it."

"Just get to it, _Mer_ lin."

"Prat."

Merlin wanted to show him that he meant business and he pushed in two more fingers and from the way that Arthur was grunting into his ear he knew that he had his King right where he wanted him. Arthur was a slutty bottom and very demanding when Merlin was usually trying to get him prepared. Still Merlin found that hearing Arthur bossing him around like that caused him to become harder than titanium.

Normally there would be a lot more foreplay involved or they would suck each other off, but since they had already done that earlier today they weren’t exactly in the mood. This time it was all about answering their roaring and cravings needs. The desire to become one with each other was too dire to stay away which was why they were pretty much rushing into it.

"Can you get inside me already," Arthur impatiently suggested, sucking on Merlin’s luscious lower lip.

"Bosy," Merlin replied, slapping Arthur’s ass for his impatience.

Because they had just spent some time in the water Merlin wasn’t sure how much lubrication that he needed for this, but he still decided to use plenty by creating it with his own magic and smearing it all over his fully erected cock. He pressed Arthur further against the boulder behind him as his cock-head nudged Arthur’s entrance whose mouth formed an O-shape. He closed his eyes as he adjusted to the intrusion while Merlin remained still.

After a moment in silence he said, "Move, damnit! Move!" One of his legs went over Merlin’s right shoulder.

Merlin pulled out of Arthur before pulling all the way back inside again and was rewarded with a heavy moan from his King. To Merlin there wasn’t anything more beautiful than Arthur’s dirty and pleading moans as he would fuck him. He had grown so used to that sound that he always did whatever was in his power to extract those sounds from his lips.

Arthur rolled back his hips on Merlin’s cock as they set up a steady rhythm together. Despite the fact that they were both needy for their release, Merlin also wanted this to last. But when Arthur tilted his arse backwards and Merlin suddenly had to fuck him in a different angle as he got much deeper inside of his lover with each thrust he knew there was no way that he was going to last long.

"I thought you made me want to forget my own name, " Arthur said with the heavy heat of his laboured breaths against Merlin’s neck as he tried to suck a mark there for everyone to see. "I know that you can do better, _Mer_ lin."

"Oh, I’ll show you better, Sire," he promised as he immediately slammed into his King with sharper thrusts. There were beads of sweat that poured from his forehead as he increased his pace so that he could satisfy him. Merlin had after all always been bound to follow Arthur’s requests no matter what and Arthur was aware of this.

"Much better."

Merlin continued to fuck his lover there in the middle of the lake and every time he heard Arthur moan whenever he touched that bundle of nerves inside of him, he tried to speed up some more. It wasn’t that long until he felt that tingling sensation building up at this spine.

"Merlin. _Oh_!" Arthur cried out with his lips pressed against Merlin. His eyes were closed as he spilled his warm cum all over Merlin’s abdomen.

Merlin followed him down in a helpless rush of stuttering hips and muffled curses as he came in hot spurts inside his King. He pressed his forehead against Arthur’s shoulder as he tried to come down from his climax. For a moment or two neither of them said anything.

"I didn’t use my magic this time," Merlin solemnly said as he pulled out.

Arthur chuckled. "I guess that means that there will be another opportunity for you soon where you can use that magic of yours to tie my hands together."

"It seems like someone already has plans for the next time," Merlin replied, kissing Arthur’s throat.

Arthur exposed his slightly crooked teeth in a grin. "I’m always thinking about the next time, Merlin. You must know that by now."

Merlin let out a deep laugh. "Oh, I sure do. Still it will take some time until I’m ready for another round I’m afraid."

Arthur touched Merlin’s sensitive nipples. "I wasn’t talking about right away actually, but referring to when we’re finally alone back in my chambers in Camelot. I sure have some ideas that we can play out and your magic will be very useful for that."

"Are you sure that you don’t have a certain kink for my magic?"

Arthur faked a mocked expression. "You wound me, Merlin. Surely you must know by now that the only kink I have is you." He gently twisted Merlin’s nipple to make a point, who let out a sudden squeal.

"Alright. Alright, " Merlin gave in. "You can do whatever you want with me tonight. For now I just want wash everything away for a moment. Come on." He grabbed Arthur by his wrist to pull him to deeper into the lake.

 Tonight surely was going to be interesting.


End file.
